peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Aphex Twin
' Richard David James' (born 18 August 1971), best known by his stage name Aphex Twin, is an English electronic musician and composer. He founded the record label Rephlex Records in 1991 with Grant Wilson-Claridge. He has been described by The Guardian as "the most inventive and influential figure in contemporary electronic music". His album Selected Ambient Works 85-92 was named as the best album of the '90s by FACT Magazine. Aphex Twin has also recorded music under the aliases AFX, Blue Calx, Bradley Strider, Caustic Window, Smojphace, GAK, Martin Tressider, Polygon Window, Power-Pill, Q-Chastic, The Diceman, The Tuss, and Soit-P.P. Aphex Twin has released recordings on Rephlex, Warp, R&S, Sire, Mighty Force, Rabbit City, and Men Records. (read more on wikipedia...) Links To Peel Peel seems to first hear of Aphex Twin while reading the music press in early 1992 on how his music will transform the whole nature of dance music. Before playing Aphex Twin's "Digeridoo", he commented on his 22 February 1992 show: : "And this is record which I’ve being seeing write ups about in the music papers particularly the dance pages thereof for some weeks now saying that it was going to transform the whole of the nature of dance music and so forth. And I’m not much of an expert in this area, as I’m not much of a dancing man, particularly since the webbing slipped. But I think you’d be hard put to dance to this; but it is a great record" Throughout the 90's and 00's, Peel continued playing Aphex Twin's music and the man himself did two sessions for Peel's show in 1992 and 1995. Peel also manage to interview the Aphex Twin (he rarely does interviews) in the late 90's for his Sounds Of The Suburbs: Cornwall show, where he mentioned working in the mine as a young boy in Cornwall. Festive Fifty Entries *1996 Festive Fifty: Girl/Boy Song #29 Sessions 1. Recorded: 1992/09/09. Broadcast: 05 December 1992. Repeated: 13 March 1993 *Afx 6 / Illumineph / T Q T / Quintute / Blue Colx 2. Recorded: 1995-04-10. Broadcast: 14 April 1995. Repeated: *No 1 / No 2 / No 3 / No 4 Live All Tomorrow Parties. Recorded: 2003-04-18. Broadcast: 13 May 2003 #Konrad Boehmer - Aspekt #Boogie Boys - Break Dancer #Clarence G - Data Transfer #Egyptian Lover - Living On The Nile #Egyptian Lover - Planet E #BFC - Static Friendly #Suburban Knight - Infra Red Spectrum #The Neon Judgement - The Fashion Party #Suburban Knight - Maroon #Martian - Base Station 303 #Surgeon - Magneze #Jeff Mills - I9 #Crash Course In Science - Cardboard Lamb #AFX - 46 Analord-Masplid #AFX - PWSteal.Bancos.Q #AFX - Trojan.Killav.E #Subjects vs Jeff Mills - Dark Matter #Ceephax Acid Crew - Stormdrain #Ceephax Acid Crew - 3 Note Safari #DJ Mayhem - Stormtrooper #DJ Mayhem - M Power #Brainkillers & Remarc - Press The Buzzer #X Men - Tearin (Informer) #Simpleton & Remarc - Unity (Remix) Other Shows Played ]]The list below was compiled only from the database of this site and Lorcan's Tracklistings Archive and may be incomplete. Please add further details if known. 1992 *'tbc' 1993 *'tbc' 1994 *'tbc' 1995 *'tbc' 1996 *'tbc' 1997 *'tbc' 1998 *'tbc' ' ]]1999' *'tbc' 2000 *'tbc' 2001 *21 June 2001: Windowlicker 2002 *'tbc' 2003 *'tbc' 2004 *'tbc' External Links *Wikipedia *Discogs *Official Website Category:Artists